Another Chance
by Kaya-of-the-EasternWolfTribe
Summary: "Maybe he would get another chance at being who he wanted to be.  Maybe someone would give him that chance. Maybe, just maybe." Many people don't believe in second chances, but if that chance were to arise, wouldn't you take it?


Pairings: Kagome (IY) x Evan (the 5th wave)  
WARNING: Slight spoiler for Inuyasha and end of the 5th Wave. The band of seven does not exist in this story! Evan has a slight resemblance to Suikotsu, it is intentional!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Sadly. (please do not sue)

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**'Inner Demon'**

* * *

Chapter one: The Meeting

He was running. From what, he was unsure. Was it the rules? The  
fighting? The Others? Or maybe it was the fact that he had killed tons of innocent citizens. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he was running and paying for it. He missed Cassie dearly but he knew he would never see her again. Maybe he would get another chance at being who he wanted to be. Maybe someone would give him that chance. Maybe, just maybe.  
In the process of escaping the explosion, he had received multiple injuries. Earlier on in the evening he had fallen down the well and had not completely realized it, that and the act of running was causing many of them to bleed profusely. As he registered his surroundings, for the first time since leaving, he noticed that he was in the middle of a densely wooded forest. He looked through the underbrush, attempting to ignore the growing ache in his head, and saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him. As soon as he realized that he was in possible danger, the pounding turned into a roar. He collapsed. The last thing he saw was an orange fox, with the green eyes, slowly walking towards him.

* * *

It was a relatively calm evening. There was a slight breeze, in the distance you could hear a fox cackling and a wolf howling. As she made her rounds, accompanied by a large white dog the size of a wolf, she listened to the animals conversing. None questioned her actions, everyone had already grown accustomed to the odd happenings between the young woman, her dog, and the animals. She was the healer and the "charity worker" of the village. She was a mother to many, and a friend to all. For that she was greatly respected.  
As she listened to the animals the young woman heard news about a young man who had collapsed on the ground, smelling of smoke, and bleeding of many wounds.  
She ran to the edge of the woods where she saw a pack of wolves waiting. She was not afraid. As she grew closer, she could see them morphing and taking on a, more or less, humanoid form. Two of them ran up to greet her. As soon as the wolves were within hearing range of the girl, the large dog ran up to greet the rest of the pack.  
"Sister!"  
"Hey Sis!"  
"Ginta! Hakkaku! I heard about the boy in the woods, please, can you lead me to him? " She said.  
"Sure thing! Though you should probably know that Kouga doesn't like the feeling of this guy."  
"Oh." They could tell that their Sister was slightly disappointed by that fact. The end of their conversation left them with the rest of the pack. The girl ran forward and hugged the leader of the pack.  
"Hey Kouga! How's everything?"  
"Same old, Same old. Ayame is as hormonal as ever, she keeps complaining! Going on and on about the pups and the different pains of pregnancy."

"Well, I would normally like to hear more, but I am kinda in a hurry."

"Oh! Right! Climb on." Kouga leaned down so that she could climb on to his back with the ease of practice.

The run through the forest was silent, except for the sounds of the crunching leaves and breaking of branches.

When they arrived at their destination the girl saw a man already crouching by an unconscious figure on the ground.

"Shippo!" She called. The man now identified as Shippo stood and wiped off the palms of his hands on his shirt. His hands left behind two dark smears, which, on closer analysis was not dirt.

"Hahaue [1]!" He called as the group circled around the prone figure. The young woman knelt by the boy on the ground, she asked Shippo about his condition.

"If we treat him now he will survive, but we need to hurry." He replied.

"Sesshomaru, could you please carry him back?" The large white dog, AKA Sesshomaru, slowly nodded his head before morphing into an god like man.

"Thank you, Aniki[2]" When Sesshomaru lifted the boy** (a/n. Sesshomaru has two arms, when he adopted the girl as his sister his other arm grew back)** his eyes slowly opened, revealing warm brown eyes, as he gazed at the girl he thought_ 'Is she an angel?'_ before the darkness consumed him once again.

While they ran through the forest the night slowly crept up on the young woman, making her sleepier, and sleepier. 'No!' She thought 'I still need to bandage the boy's wounds'. When they arrived at the house, she barely managed to stay awake long enough to make sure all his wounds were treated, and that the demons wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep. She stumbled off to sleep on the rug by the fire, not realizing that she was covered in blood.

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed and no longer in the woods. The next thing he noticed was that in the room there were people. There was a teenage boy with bright orange hair and sparkling green eyes; a man wearing, what seemed to be, animal pelts, was leaning on the wall by the door, his eyes were closed; and a bloody figure lying on the ground by the fire, surrounded by five wolves. Before he could fully register that there were LIVE wolves in the room, another person walked in. This man was different, he was tall, regal-looking, and looked dangerous, and not only that, but he too was covered in blood. When he saw the blood covered man, and, what he now identified as the girl from the forest, her bloody form on the ground, something clicked. He realized, in that instant, that the man had killed the girl. In a burst of rage, he attacked the bloody man, not thinking of the possible peril he was putting himself in.

* * *

When Sesshomaru walked in the room he instantly noticed that the boy had gained consciousness. As he made a move to go wake his sister, he heard a shout from Shippo.

"Sesshomaru-sama watch out!" Sesshomaru turned around, and faster than the human eye can follow, he had the insolent human pinned to the wall.

"You dare attack this Sesshomaru?" He growled out. His eyes tinged pink.

"Bastard.." The boy ground out. Black spots dancing in his eyes from lack of oxygen.

Sesshomaru was beyond angry, how the pesky brat had managed to get so close, without being detected, was beyond him; but that only served to anger him more.

He was scared. He knew now that the man in front of him was not human, what he was he did not know. Normally he would have been curious, but as the previously golden eyes turned red, that curiosity turned to fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shippo ran over to wake his mother, while Kouga just watched in amusement.

"Hahaue! You need to wake up! Sesshomaru-sama's gonna kill your patient!" Shippo said all the while shaking the young woman.

"What! He wouldn't! He knows that he should never touch my patients without my permission!" With that last statement she stormed off to stop Sesshomaru from killing the poor boy.

* * *

Just as he thought he was gonna die, he heard a beautiful voice,marred by anger, coming from behind the monster.

"What. Do You think. Your DOING?!" Her voice elevated to a yell on the last word. When Sesshomarus beast heard his imouto's[3] voice he immediately turned, let go of the humans neck, and nuzzled his face into her hair, growling and whimpering slightly in Inu. She was slightly surprised, but almost instantly calmed when she realized that his inner demon was currently in control, she stroked his hair as she listened to what he had to say.

**'He attacked me first. I was simply trying to protect myself, and to stop him from getting away. I thought he was going to hurt you.'** He said.

"There, there, it's alright. See, I'm fine! Now, I want you to let Sesshomaru back out. Okay?" She nuzzled his neck.

All the while the boy just sat there, watching the interaction between the monster and the girl who he had presumed dead. Only when the girl glared at him did he realize the severity of his mistake.

* * *

End of Chapter one!

[1] Hahaue = Mother/ term of endearment

[2] Aniki = Older brother

[3] Imouto = Sister

* * *

Hi Everyone! this is my first story... so please be gentle when explaining any mistakes you might have found.  
I am open to any comments and/or criticism that might help me improve my writing!

Ja ne!

Kaya


End file.
